Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services that enable users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones and/or tablets) to enjoy a wide range of functionalities such as making and receiving telephone and/or video calls, sending and receiving text messages (e.g., via short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), etc.), browsing the Internet, transmitting or receiving data (e.g., mapping and/or navigation information, media, social networking updates, etc.), etc., and these functionalities can often be used simultaneously. Consequently, mobile devices have become ubiquitous to everyday life. However, in certain contexts, the activation and/or simultaneous use of two separate functionalities can easily distract or even annoy a user. For example, when using a mobile device for navigation while driving, a user may not want to be distracted by an incoming call that may interrupt the navigation instructions. However, at the same time, he or she may not want to miss the call. Further, the constant and/or simultaneous use of multiple functionalities can quickly drain the battery of a mobile device, rendering the one or more functionalities temporarily inoperable. Given our increasing reliance on mobile devices, being without such functionalities, even for a short period of time, may reduce consumer satisfaction. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that determines contextual information associated with one or more mobile devices within close proximity to one another and then transfers one or more functionalities between the devices to reduce distractions and to ensure continuity of the one or more functionalities.